The Doctor and The Girl Who Saved The World
by The Writing Beany
Summary: While the ponds enjoyed life without their raggedy man and the impossible girl gave her life in one life time there was another girl. She was the girl who saved the world. Alex/11th.


The Doctor and the girl who saved the world

Verse: Doctor Who/Nikita

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Eleventh doctor/Alex, Alex/Birkoff

Song: Crossfire by Brandon Flowers

Summary: While the ponds enjoyed life without their raggedy man and the impossible girl gave her life in one life time there was another girl. She was the girl who saved the world.

* * *

Chapter one ~ the girl who survived

_There had been__ many; some he sent away, some who left and some who died. But that mad man with the blue box loved them all. In his own way with his two hearts he loved each and every one of them. _

_He spoke of some of them; the Ponds sharing most of his adventures in his new face, but this isn't their story. _

_This is the story of how that last time lord met a broken Russian girl and watched as she saved the world with her compassion and many other adventures. _

/DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD/

LA- Present day

The Hall was only half decorated and it had taken at least fifteen minutes for anyone to calm down the bride to be.

After assurances that everything would be finished by the next day, Alex Udinov finally pried herself from Nikita; who Alex thought would never become so obsessed over a wedding but then again the younger woman considered after everything they had been through Nikita deserved normal.

Glancing round the few people gathered in the hall, the pre-dinner finished half an hour earlier. Birkhoff had been rather generous offering to foot the bill for the hall where Nikita and Michael where to be married tomorrow. Of course in true Birkhoff style he brushed off the thanks and praise, groaning that he wanted them out of his house as fast as he could get them out.

Alex had spent most of the past three days within the hall, adding finishing touches and enjoying the feeling of being a normal girl just helping out her friend for her upcoming wedding. And now tomorrow Nikita and Michael would be married and off for a two weeks of just being a normal couple on their honeymoon.

With a sigh Alex turned away and smiled as Nikita and Michael came into her view. They had tucked themselves away talking in whispers and loving tones.

Another deep ingrained sigh escaped from Alex and she withdrew from the party and slipped in the gathering darkness washing over the large courtyard and garden. The flowers in the garden seemed to in full bloom and filled the night with a sweet smell.

Feeling a coiling deep in her muscles, Alex turned away from the French doors and the mulling of voices, moving into the garden amongst the flowers. She had no idea what they were called but she didn't care because tonight they seemed to share in the beauty that was all around.

Alex wondered around the garden, finding a path beside the hall and finding the darkness a little too oppressing. Feeling something unsettling with her stomach Alex pushed forward and frowned at how the deepening darkness seemed to cling to her.

"_Do you want to play"_ a childlike voice called from the darkness and Alex froze, it was eerie and filled with a menace that tried to hide it self. There was movement and she saw something darting into some bushes, crouching low and damning herself for thinking she wouldn't need her gun tonight, she moved forward slowly and scanned the darkness.

"I like your toys" there was no mistaking that innocence and awe, there was a child somewhere before her and she was sure something evil was attempting to lure him away. Reaching the bushes she saw a dark haired boy darting around the corner of the building, a giggle trailing behind him. Alex moved forward, unsure why she felt a tight knot of fear drop into her stomach.

"_Come a little closer and we can play forever" _the knot grew tighter at the words and with a burst of speed Alex raced forward. In the distance she heard a young child's scream but she found no child before her, instead she found a dead end, spinning she was sure she had _seen_ a little boy rushing this way. Unsure of what had just happened, she searched in the bushes, ran a hand over the darker patch of the wall and pushed herself up against the gate to peer down the street. But all was still and the darkness wasn't so deep any more.

But a child's giggle still lingered in her mind and she walked back towards the hall with a frown and confusion. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the strange man in the bushes. It wasn't until he sprung out backwards, flapping his hands at cobwebs that she froze again and stared at him.

She could reason that even without her gun she could inflict some hurt on to him, however he just spun round and stared at her with wide eyes and a lop sided grin.

"'Ello" he greeted, his British accent throwing her as she was sure that Nikita hadn't invited any of her British contacts. Dusting down his tweed jacket and straightening his bright red bow tie, the man walked towards her and grinned.

The wind blew and the man jerked his hands to his hair and began brushing away cob webs again.

"Cobwebs… ewww…." The man stopped at Alex's stare before he coughed and dropped his arms, twitching from the need to brush cobwebs away.

"Who are you" Alex demanded folding her arms, weighing the man before her up. For his part he didn't seem the least bit scared of her nor did he seem to care that he was pretty much a gate crasher.

"A guest… you know of the party" slapping his leg the man grinned and laughed, shaking his head at some forgotten memory.

"Got to love a good old party and boy what a place to have it in. that was why I was out here; the flowers and the smelling of them" the man rattled off before glancing towards the path Alex had taken and narrowing his eyes.

"In fact I'm pretty sure there are some nice ones round that corner" the man quickly snapped his head back to Alex and frowned at her, studying her face.

"Didn't see a child run off that way did you; always getting lost those little children" he smirked and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Always looking for an adventure" he finished as Alex shook her head, sure that this man may have escaped from somewhere with padded rooms.

"I think there was more than one; but I must have heard things because they aren't around the corner. They might have been over the wall" Alex offered causing the man to stiffen and a dark look to cross his features.

"You heard two voices… two children voices" the man demanded but before she could answer he shook his head and once again studied her face.

"No, that isn't right is it? No; one was only _trying _to sound like a child; you heard something else, something meant to keep adults away" he demanded as Alex looked at him with confusion. Before she could say anything the music within died down and someone moved out into the garden.

"Alex" Nikita called and the younger woman tore her eyes away from the strange man before her, torn between calling for help and just dealing with this strange man herself.

But for some reason, the memory of the menace in that voice and the little boy she was _sure _she had seen, she looked back to that strange man and frowned.

"Be there in a minute" she called and waited for Nikita to go back inside. She opened her mouth to question why she didn't just turn this man in but was stopped when a loud cheer went up from inside.

"Must be off; that child won't find him or herself!" the man declared before moving away from Alex, who stood confused and unsure just what happened.

"Who are you?" the question seemed to have some meaning for the man because he stopped and spun with flurry of arms.

"Oh you know… in fact a lot of people ask me that" he called slowly moving backwards, towards the darkness that had clung to Alex and played tricks.

"I'm the doctor" he shouted only confusing Alex even more, she shook her head and noticed that he was getting further away.

"Doctor Who?" she demanded only to gain a smirk and a wave of hands.

"The Question on everyone's lips no doubt; but no time to explain. Just trust me" he ordered before he spun and raced away into the darkness and around the corner.

Alex for her part couldn't understand why she didn't follow him and kick him out of the garden. She reasoned she didn't want to spoil Nikita's night nor Michael's.

But another part, a part buried deep within her knew the truth. She didn't want to follow the doctor to discover the creature behind that voice.

She didn't want to see that evil.


End file.
